Web of Treachery
by Laserworm
Summary: Kira's life was going pretty good up until now. Kira now has been accused of murder but he did not do it, right.
1. Chapter 1: The Break up

I don't own gundam seed, or destiny,

this is a AU story, also please tell me if the chapters are to long, if so I will make them shorter

Warnings: Violence , mild for now but it will get more graphic later, their may also be some Language later as well,

Anyway I wasted time puting this so, here is the story

* * *

_Web of Treachery_

Chapter 1

_**The Break Up **_

Kira Yamato's life was going pretty good, he had good friends, like Athrun Zala was best friend.The two have such a good friendship that they could almost do anything but still having fun in the process. Athrun had a secret crush on his twin sister Cagalli Yula Athha; they had different last names because when the twins were six Kira was kidnapped. The kidnappers thought the Athha's were very rich so they kidnapped their son, but when they found out the truth about the Athha's finances, they abandoned Kira in a ditch by the side of the road, after two hours the Yamato's found Kira and raised him as their own. Kira was traumatized and could not remember his real family that was when he met the Yamato's neighbors the Zala's and their son Athrun, they both became good friends. When Kira was in high school he made many more friends, reacquainted with his twin sister Cagalli. Now Kira is 18 and it has been 6 months after graduation.

Kira Yamato stood waiting at the most popular restaurant in Orb, his brown hair getting messed up from the small cool breeze; he stood there waiting for his girlfriend.

"Hey Kira" a voice behind him called out, Kira turned around to see a girl with short orange brownish hair wearing a pale green short sleeve shirt with a tan jacket over it, and a pale blue medium length skirt.

"Hey Miriallia" Kira spoke in a soft tone to his old friend.

"Smile" she joked as she pulled a camera over her shoulder then snapping pictures of him with it.

"Hey! Why are you taking pictures of me, I'm not famous" he told her.

"Not yet" she replied "but when you finish your device you have been working on, you will be, and when that happens I get the first interview with you." She added.

"Why are you here anyway Mir" Kira asked her while chuckling.

"Well I was walking down the street to the hospital to see Tolle, when I saw you just standing there starring into space,"answered Mir "what you are doing." She asked.

"Waiting for my date" Kira replied.

"Uhh. that girl April" Miriallia grunted as she spoke.

"Yeah April" Kira calmly stated while trying his best not to laugh.

"Kira just dump her, everybody knows that you don't love her" she sent him a glare while speaking to him.

"It is just I don't..." Kira was saying but Miriallia interrupted him.

"You don't want to hurt her"

"Yes" he replied.

"Listen Kira the longer you wait the more it will hurt her in the end" Miriallia explained to him.

"Well I better get going Tolle will be wondering where I am, see ya Kira" she called out as she turned and walked down the street to Orb General Hospital.

Kira once again stood there waiting, he was used to it, April was late 75 of the time so it shocked Kira when she was on time more then when she was late. So as he waited he thought about his memories that he had in high school, back when he first met Miriallia.

/ three years ten months ago /

/ Archangel High school /

/ Algebra Class /

/ Kira's Pov /.

I was a perfect student with perfect grades, Miriallia was a B average student that always hung around Tolle Koenig, that day Tolle was out sick and Miriallia was sitting all alone. The teacher Lenore Zala had me walk around the classroom and help the students that were not getting it. Normally I would just help Shinn Asuka; Shinn's grades were pretty disastrous so I would tutor him.

"Shut! Up!" Shinn yelled at me while giving me a death glare.

I then decided it would be a good idea to help someone else now, Shinn was angry at me for having perfect grades and always correcting him, I was just trying to help.

I slowly got up and looked around the room, and then I spotted Miriallia Haww struggling on a problem, so I decided to go help her after all it would be the kind thing to do, plus Shinn was still angry at him, so I walked over to her table and sat down next to her.

"You need to flip the sign because it is an absolute value" I explained to her, in my mind I hoped that she was not one of those people that could not stand to be corrected.

"Oh" she said, and then she started on the next problem.

"No you don't need to flip it in this problem" I explained.

"Oh, then how do you do number 17" she asked me.

"You have to.." all of a sudden I was interrupted by Shinn yelling.

"Stupid Algebra!"

"I should go help Shinn before he rips his algebra book to shreds" I told her as I got out of the chair and walked up the stairs to Shinn's and my table, Miriallia just giggled until I heard her say to me.

"Kira right"

"Yeah that is my name" I responded.

"Everyone knows who you are, Kira Yamato, the perfect student with perfect grades, and he does all the work with ease, and tremendous speed," she stated "so are you doing anything at lunch Kira?" she asked me.

"Nothing I think, why?" I replied

"Because I want to finish my Lesson Mr. Yamato" she joked.

I only laughed, which I shouldn't have because I our teacher did not like an interruption in her class.

"Kira Yamato!" Mrs. Zala yelled at me.

"Sorry Mrs. Zala" I answered.

"Since this is your first offence, 30 minutes of detention." She scolded.

I looked around the class and every one looked shocked, "the perfect student getting detention" some were saying, and others were saying "Way to go Yamato, walk on the wild side for once."

I looked back at Miriallia and joking told her "sure lunch, unless you want to spend detention with me."

"No thanks" she replied

"Uh! I Hate! Algebra!" Shinn roared as he threw his book on the ground in frustration.

"Shinn Asuka thirty minutes as well" declared Mrs. Zala.

After that I went back to my seat next to Shinn, as I sat down I saw his red eyes give me another death glare. I turned to face him and whispered "sorry." Algebra class went on for another forty five minutes, then the bell rang signaling lunch. I got out of my seat and as I walked out of the room Mrs. Zala whispered to me.

"Did Athrun tell you to do it?"

"No your son Athrun my best friend had nothing to do with this" I replied and walked out of the room. Truth be told Athrun was trying to get me to do something like that he told me it would make the other students not think of me as a perfect goody-goody.

// Archangel High School //

/ Cafeteria /

I walked into the Cafeteria while talking with Miriallia Haww; we sat down and started to talk about algebra. Across the room I heard Athrun, Talking with Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Shinn Asuka.

Yzak must have seen us because he yelled at me "Hey Yamato on a date."

"No tutoring" I yelled back.

I saw Dearka turn and look at Miriallia, and his face turned bright red.

"Hey Kira can I tutor the hotie for you" he stuttered.

"Sorry but I don't want to fail" Miriallia retorted.

Athrun, Shinn, Yzak, Miriallia, me and the two other girls that sat down next to me laughed.

at the comment. I turned and looked at the two girls, one of the girls had long pink hair her giggle was so clam and warm, and she was wearing a purple dress, the other girl did not really look like a girl, in fact in the wrong light you would think so was a boy. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a short tight brown T-shirt and blue jeans with holes in the kneecaps, she looked familiar somehow.

"Kira this is Lacus Clyne" Miriallia said while pointing to the girl with pink hair.

_Even__ her name has a sweet sound, I thought_

"And this is Cagalli Yula Athha" she said while pointing to the girl with the short blonde hair.

"Kira I've been wondering this for a while, do you remember what happened when you were six" Cagalli asked me.

_Why would she want to know that__? Oh well I will tell her. _

"Well I remember being kidnapped and then after seven hours later being tied up then thrown into a ditch by the side of the road, then after two hours the Yamato's found me and took me in, I could not remember my real family so they raised me." I told her

"I knew it" Cagalli shouted while getting out of her seat.

She began jumping around the room "before you were kidnapped you lived at the Athha residence you are my twin brother that was kidnapped when we were six" she shouted at me.

_Wait Cagalli, I remember her we used to play in the flower garden and the maids would get mad so we hid in the bushes. _

"Okay little sis" I replied I remember that bugged her because she always said she was the older twin.

"No way you are the younger one!" Cagalli yelled back at me, I just chuckled.

Lacus then decided to join in on the conversion

"So, Kira will you Tutor me too" she asked me sweetly

I turned around I did not want her to see that my face was bright red.

"Ssssuuurrree" I stuttered

"Great" Lacus replied

"BRING…BRING"

"Oh. There's the bell we will have to talk more later, and we will talk more brother" Cagalli said

"Bye Kira" Lacus said as she rose from her seat and waved to me.

"See ya" Miriallia said.

I then left the Lunchroom, the day went like every other day after that, but after that day I became good friends with Tolle, Miriallia, Lacus, and my twin Cagalli.

/ 6:05 November 10th /

/ In front of the Minerva restaurant /

/ Normal Pov /

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" a voice behind him yelled out.

Kira turned around to see a girl with short red hair wearing a long green dress, her blue eyes shining in the setting sun.

"Sorry I'm late" the girl apologized

"It is okay April" Kira told her

"Then let's go to the movie" April exclaimed while running down the street laughing the whole time Kira just laughed with her

/ 6:20 November 10th /

/ Inside the Movieplace Theater /

"What movie do you want see" Kira asked as they stood in line for tickets.

"I would like to see that one" April replied while pointing to a movie poster.

"Rise of the X-105 Strike?" Kira asked

"Yep, that is the one I want to see" April answered

"Next!" the voice behind the counter ordered

"Hey! That girl's voice sounds familiar" Kira stated as they moved up two steps in the line

"Next!" the girl said again and the line moved two more steps

/ Kira's Pov /

_I know that voice, but whose is it, soft and delicate, that rules out Cagalli, Lacus, no her voice is soft but not that quiet. Stella, it must be Stella. _

"Next" she said again and the line moved another two steps,

_This line is going to take forever_

"Next" she repeated

_The line is started to not, be so long anymore_ "good" I accidentally said

"What's good Kira?" April asked me

_What am I going to tell her, you dumb idiot, why did you have to say it out loud, I can't tell her the truth that I'm glad that the line is almost done and I can go and watch the movie with out her talking so much soon, I know I will tell her part of the truth_.

"It is good that the line is almost gone" I replied, she just starred at me like I said something weird.

/ April's Pov /

_What did he say, I just don't get it, oh, no he is giving me a suspicious look, I know I will just laugh that will ease the tension. _

/ Kira's Pov /

_There she goes again laughing her head off,, she is so weird sometimes she will just start laughing for no reason what so ever._ "Girls"

"What about them" April asked

_You did it again Kira! Think of something quick you idiot! Think hurry _

"Uh. I think girls are fun to talk to" I answered

_What kind of answer was that, she is going to think I'm some kind of weirdo, wait that's good because then maybe she will dump me, and then I won't have to hurt her feelings. Wait she is just laughing, did she find it funny or am I just that weird that she is laughing at me._

"Next" the girl repeated

Now I can see her face it is Stella

"Next" Stella repeated

_I thought that she would get tired of saying that over and over and over again but she put new life in each time she said it._

"What movie do you want tickets for?" Stella asked without even looking up at us

"Hey Stella" I said to her in a calm tone.

"Oh! Kira" she stated after looking up at me.

"What movie do you want tickets for Kira?" she asked me again

"2 tickets for Rise of the X-105 Strike" I told her

"Enjoy!" Stella stated as she handed me the tickets

"Oh, by the way Kira, you should really dump her, because will it hurt her more later" Stella whispered to me

_What? how did she know_, I turned around to comment, but she was already helping the next customer, so I just caught up with April, _just enjoy the movie Kira don't think about how you have to dump her, just concentrate on the movie_.

/ 6:55 November 10th /

/ Orb General Hospital //

/ Miriallia's Pov /

_Tolle__, why did you have to drive that day?_

/ 3:00 PM November 3rd /

/ Kira's Garage /

"Hey Kira, is it done" a guy with brown hair called out to the older guy in the Garage who was working on his car.

"Yeah! it is all done" Kira replied

"Kira!" I called out

"Oh! Mir, come in" I heard him replied.

I decided to walk over to them and ask Kira what I came here for.

"Kira can you take a look at my camera?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied, I held out the camera and he took it.

"So Kira are we still friends?" Tolle questioned.

I wondered why Tolle would ask that

"Yeah of course" he answered giving Toll a friendly smile

"So you are not mad" Tolle asked

Kira then stopped, he looked a little upset at the memory, but it faded in his eyes and he looked back up at us and smiled then stated "no" then sent us another smile.

"Ok Kira" Tolle said as he climbed in his car and drove off

I could not help it I wanted to know what Tolle meant.

"Kira what did Tolle mean" I asked, I know I shouldn't have, but I had to know

He just froze and once again the smile disappeared from his face, and I saw the warm kindness leave his violet eyes.

"Uh. Mir I just remembered something I have to do I will have to look at your camera some other time" he replied in a cold dark tone as he handed my camera back to me, and ushered me to leave. Once I left he closed the garage door behind me, I turned and watched the door close

I looked up at him and I remember being scared by his expression in his eyes there was no joy no happiness like there always was, but now in his eyes were fury, there was not light in his eyes just a black abyss, his pupils were no longer even noticeable. I was so scared then, but my fear did not vanish when the door closed. I remember going home and receiving a call from Tolle's mother saying that Tolle was in a car accident.

/ 7:00 November 10th /

/ Tolle's room /

/ Miriallia's Pov /

I knew he would be out of the hospital in a few days but I still wanted to see him. I looked around until my eyes caught sight of him

"Tolle how are you feeling" I asked in a quiet tone, I did not want to wake him if he was sleeping.

"Ok, but I'm feeling a little upset that only you and my parents visit, I wonder if Kira is actually mad at me." He replied

"No Kira is just really busy" I told him, his expression stayed unhappy so I quickly stated

"But I will tell him to come and see you okay" his face got a little brighter then.

/ 8:00 November 10th /

/ Entrance to the theater /

/ Normal Pov /

"That was a good movie" Kira stated as he and April left the theater

"Ready to eat?" he asked her

"Yeah" she responded

Kira and April walked back in silence, Kira deep in thought and April knew it so she just kept quiet.

After a while the pair reached the Minerva restaurant again and Kira opened the glass door for them and they entered. The building was huge it had dozens of tables and booths, each table had a long silver table cloth, and red napkins and silverware.

"Let's sit there" April stated as she pointed to one of the booths, they walked over to it and sat down

"What! Do you want!" the waiter asked, he sounded very annoyed, and would beat you up, if gave him a hard time.

"I will have a Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy" April replied.

"I will have the Meatloaf with rice on the side" Kira answered then he looked up at the waiter to hand back the menu, but as he did that he would recognize that black hair and red eyes anywhere "Shinn" he chuckled as he started laughing at him in a suit and tie

"Shut! It! Yamato!" Shinn curtly responded

"Sorry" Kira replied.

"I will be right back with your food and your bill" Shinn yelled at me, at bill a smirk crossed his lips. Shinn then left and walked into the kitchen, after a short time the two started to converse but it was interrupted by April saying

"Isn't that your twin" while pointing to the door.

/ Kira's Pov /

I was about to turn around when, I felt my body getting pushed to the side so I turned and yelled at her "Cagalli!"

_Why was she here_

"Shh…." She whispered "I'm hiding from Yuna"

"That creep that stalks you around, I going to pummel that creep" I told her, _he is going to pay_

"No!" Cagalli yelled as she punched me in the arm, _Cagalli can punch so hard Ow! _

"He will find me then, idiot! " she burst out as she punched me again.

_Shoot I really did want to beat Yuna up and I bet Cagalli wan__ted to give him a few smacks too._

"I'm going to go use the restroom Kira" April said.

She then got up and walked toward the restroom.

"Sorry for interrupting your date" Cagalli joking told me, _Deep down I beat she was glad she did it. _"But you need to dump her, you don't love her" she stated

_Did everyone know?_

"Here's the bill" Shinn yelled as he threw a small piece of paper at me

I looked at it and this is what it said

Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy $15.25

Meatloaf with rice on the side $14.50

Attitude $10.75

Tip $8.10

Total $48.60

PS: you should dump your girl friend Yamato

You don't love her

_Shinn is ripping me off, he want's a 20 percent tip, If he thinks I going to pay this he is nuts! But how come everyone seems to know that I should break up with April_

"Is Yuna gone?" Cagalli asked me.

I stood up and looked around the restaurant for that idiot with purple hair, but I did not see him,

Shoot, but one day I will pelt him for stalking my sister.

"He is gone" I told my twin.

"Good" she stated as she crawled out of the booth, then walked out the door

"I'm back" April said as she slid into the booth

/ Normal Pov /

"Where did Cagalli go?" April asked noticing that she left

"She left because Yuna was not around anymore" Kira responded, while rubbing his arm where Cagalli had punched him twice. They ate in almost complete silence.

/ 9: 10 November 10th /

/ In front of the Minerva /

"So Kira I'm free next Saturday, so what do you want to do?" April asked, Kira then looked away and replied

"I'm sorry, but the longer I wait the more it will hurt"

"Huh? I don't understand?" she questioned

Kira then turned and faced her and announced "It is over, no more dates"

"What!" she cried "is it because of that pathetic twin of yours" Kira looked shocked and angry

"Or that ditsy blonde at the movie theater that you knew, or that over-heated waiter friend of yours, or is it that lousy photographer friend of yours!" she cried, Kira looked at her with fire in his violet eyes. She continued

"No it must be that blue haired freak of a person you call a friend" April spat, Kira now looked at her his kindness and softness in his eyes gone completely, only anger was left his stare completely cold and unforgiving.

"What did you say?" Kira boomed back at her his voice full of anger.

"That must have put you up to this!" sobbed April

"What? They have nothing to do with this" Kira proclaimed

"So it was you! You were just playing with me you insensitive! Jerk!" she yelled

"Go somewhere and Die! Kira! Yamato!" she spouted back

Kira just walked away, as he walked by her and he threw one last cold glare.

As Kira walked away he noticed a girl looking out the window at him from the apartment building, the girl had long pink hair, but it wasn't as pink as Lacus's hair, it was redder in color, she smiled at him then walked away from the window.

/ 9: 45 November 10th /

/ Kira's house /

Kira was still upset so he threw his shoes off at the door, opened the door to his bedroom, he decided to go to bed early, he was still so frustrated that he did not care that his clothes were still on he just climbed into his bed, grabbed blankets, pulled them over himself and closed his eyes

/ 11:25 November 10th /

/ Kira's house /

/ Kira's Pov /

_Why I'm I so tried I just slept for almost 2 hours_, I decided that I would take a shower before going back to sleep, as I climbed out of my bed I noticed that I was still wearing my shoes, I was sure I took them off at the door, while I was walking to the bathroom door, I saw that the answer machine was blinking, _probably Cagalli wanting to know what happened when we broke up_. I sighed and walked over and pressed the flashing play button, then walked over to the bathroom and entered; I left the door open so I could hear the messages, I then walked over to the shower.

"5 messages" the electronic voice said

"Kira how did the break up go we all want to know what happened" Cagalli asked

"Message recorded at 9:55 PM November 10th" the voice said again

"KIRA! YOU! CREEP PICK! UP! THE! PHONE!" Cagalli screamed

I sighed again _they were probably all Cagalli, and I don't care to have my twin yelling at me the whole time_, so I decided to take my shower now, I slid my dark brown jacket off, Cagalli was still yelling on the answering machine, so I grabbed my white T-shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head, I then removed the rest of my clothes and entered the shower.

/ Normal Pov /

"Hey Kira I want to apologize, I was just mad, I know you may not forgive me but I still wanted to…oh hey there you are…wait what are you doing with that, No! Stop! Help! Someone!" April then was cut off by the phone beeping

"Message recorded at 10:35 PM November 10th" the electronic voice said.

/ 11:20 AM November 11th /

/ In front of the Minerva /

/ Kira's Pov /

I walked toward the Minerva, it was close to my house and Shinn sometimes gave me discounts, when he felt like it, so I ate there often, but today a large crowd was gathered in front of the restaurant, I pushed my way in, and I was shocked at what I saw April was dead, her body was having the white sheet put over her, I could see blood on her body.

"That's him" one of the waitresses said while pointing to me

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_Why are all these people on the street, what's going on_ "Move!" I yelled and I grabbed Athrun and we pushed though.

/ Normal Pov /

"Well what are you waiting for take some picture of the victim, the murder weapon, and the suspect" one of the newspaper reporters yelled at the photographer

"Mir!" Kira cried out

"I'm sorry Kira" Miriallia stated then snapped shots of April, the gun, and Kira

/ Shinn's Pov /

_That detective keeps asking me the same question__! Over and over and over again, the answers are never going to chang_e!

"I will tell you one last time, I saw Kira break up with her, and then they yelled at each other, then at 10:30 PM I saw April walk into the alleyway and use her cell phone, then at 10:34 I saw Kira walk into the alley too, at 10:40 Kira walked out, then at 10:55 I walked into the alley to take out the trash before locking up, then I saw her lying on the ground covered in blood she had been shot in the heart." I told the detective again,

"You may leave now Mr. Asuka" the detective told me then lead me away as I was being led I noticed Kira's twin and Athrun, Cagalli looked like she was going to kill me.

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_That creep I'm going to kill him, calling himself Kira's friend then pinning a murder on him_

"What was Shinn thinking?" I yelled at Athrun

"Well he has to tell what he saw" Athrun replied

"What! You think Kira! Did it!" I screamed at him

"No! Kira would never hurt anyone" Athrun told me

Then I heard the words that I was hoping that I would not hear

"Kira Yamato you are under arrest for the murder of April Hasslefee" the detective told him as he slipped a pair of handcuffs on my twin brother's hands.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, please review. I'm sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes. if you tell me about them I will fix them as soon as I can. The second Chapter is "The Trial"


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

I don't own Gundam seed,or destiny 

this is a AU story, also please tell me if the chapters are to long, if so I will make them shorter

Warnings: Violence , mild for now but it will get more graphic later, their may also be some Language later as well,

I want a review : ( lol I still want a review though, Look I can take criticism, so you can be harsh. Lol 

Anyway I'm weird oh well! Lol Here is the breakdown or I mean the last couple sentences of the last chapter.

* * *

Breakdown of the last chapter 

Then I heard the words that I was hoping that I would not hear

"Kira Yamato you are under arrest for the murder of April Hasslefee" the detective told him as he slipped a pair of handcuffs on my twin brother's hands.

_

* * *

_

_Web of Treachery_

Chapter 2

_**The Trial**_

/ 11:25 November 11th /

/ In front of the Minerva /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_No they can't take Kira away_

"Kira!"I cried out, as I ran toward him

"I'm sorry Miss he is a dangerous criminal. I can't let you through" one of the police officers told me, he grabbed me and pulled me away from Kira.

"Put! a cork! In it that's my twin brother!" I yelled back,

"Come on Cagalli" Athrun said to me, we walked away and he whispered to me "they are not going to let us see Kira anyway."

_Don't worry Bro we will find a way to clear your name. I won't let you down._

/ Shinn's Pov /

_I feel bad, but all I did was tell them what I saw, I had to tell them exactly what I saw, I'm sorry Kira._

I could not manage to look at Kira after they put the handcuffs on him.

/ Miriallia's Pov /

"This story is what we have been waiting for; this story will put our paper on top of all the non local papers. My words combined with your pictures, will make this the best thing that could have happened to this paper. " The writer excitingly told me.

_That creep talking about this like__, it is a good thing._

"Quick take some pictures of the murderer being shoved in the police car" he snapped at me. I took some pictures like he said but I was not happy about doing it

/ Athrun's Pov /

_Kira, why did you have to ask __for yesterday off_?

/ 5:00 PM November 9th /

/ Orb Police Station /

"Kira! I doubt he will let you off" I told my old Friend as he was putting his police officers uniform on. I already had mine on because we were going on duty in five minutes.

"Kira don't forget your gun." I told him. _He forgot it a lot of times because he did not like carrying it, but it is was procedure_. _Here comes his award wining speech._

"But if I carry it around, it is like I'm holding the key to someone's life, whether they live or die, and I can't do that." He answered

"But Kira if you don't take it, you will get in trouble." I announced to him

_I wonder why he__ wanted to be a police officer in the first place; he would never fire a gun at anyone, not even if they were threatening him. _

"Well I'm going to ask the boss" he announced to me in a pleading tone. I just continued getting ready, _I knew he wanted me come to with him, but it was fun to mess with him_.

"Athrun" he whined.

I turned around to see him starring at me, he looked a little upset

"Fine, I will go with you." I answered, _I did not like it when he would use that tone, and I think he knew that. _We walked into the chief's office

"Mr. Durandal" Kira called out.

"Yes what is it officer Yamato?" Mr. Durandal asked.

"I was wondering, if I could have tomorrow night off?" Kira asked.

"Officer Zala" he said to me

"Yes Sir." I answered

"Are you okay with letting officer Yamato off tomorrow night, after all you are his superior" He questioned. I looked at Kira; he had a pleading look on his face.

"I have no problem with it Sir" I stated.

"Fine then" He said then turned to Kira and continued "Officer Yamato you may have tomorrow night off."

"Thank you Sir" Kira replied he then left the room smiling.

"You may leave now Officer Zala" he told me

I walked out the door, walking down the hall I saw Lunamaria Hawke enter the chief's office.

/ 11:30 November 11th /

/ In front of the Minerva /

/ Athrun's Pov /

"Cagalli! Call everyone, tell them to meet at your apartment at 3:00" I ordered her.

"What! Why my apartment." Cagalli questioned.

"Because your's is bigger then mine" I answered

"Fine! But I don't get why!" she yelled.

"Don't forget to call Lacus as well" I told her. I then walked away; I had something's to do before we all met each other. I got into my red Tesla Roadster and drove off.

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_That Athrun! Ordering me around__! I will call Lacus first because it will take her the longest to get here._

"234-4846-4232" Cagalli said as she dialed the number on her cell.

"Hello" the sweet voice said response.

"Hi! Lacus" I responded

"Oh! Cagalli" Lacus said

"Lacus it is horrible Kira has been accused of murder, we are all going to meet at my apartment at 3:00, can you make it" I cried

"Don't worry Cagalli I will be there, I have to go bye" she sweetly replied and hung up the phone. _Let's see I have to call, Shinn, Stella, Mir, Dearka, and Yzak._

/ 12:15 November 11th /

/ Orb Police Station /

/ Kira's Pov /

I was led into the chiefs office, as they led me in I noticed a lot of disappointing, and angry looks on the officers I knew.

"Here is the Criminal Kira Yamato" one of the police officers said to the Mr. Durandal.

"Good, you may leave now" Mr. Durandal told them.

The officers let go of my arm and walked out the door.

"So Mr. Yamato, you want a night off to commit murder" he bellowed at me.

"No Sir I did not do it" I pleaded

"Don't worry Kira I believe you" Durandal announced

_I felt relieved at least someone thinks that I did not do it_

"Now Kira tell me what happened" he asked

_I told him everything, about the break up, going back home, going to sleep, walking up and taking a shower__. As I was telling him the story, I remembered something; in my mind I saw a figure holding a gun. April then appeared in the vision she fell over, then all went black._

"Thank you, Kira." Mr. Durandal told me, and then he pressed the button on the intercom and called out "Ms. Hawke, please take Mr. Yamato to the holding cell."

After a while the said officer came into the office and took me away. As she led me away I saw Athrun, he looked at me, but I just turned and looked away, _I felt ashamed sure he was my friend, but he is also my __superior and I was arrested for murder._

/ 12:22 November 11th /

/ Durandal's office /

/ Athrun's Pov /

I walked into Mr. Durandal's office; _I knew just what I was going to ask him_

"Mr. Durandal, I want to be assigned to Kira's case" I requested

"I'm sorry, Athrun but that is something I can't do, you see I know you would hold back on the case because you are friends with Mr. Yamato, and you would try your best to find evidence that proves his innocence, and not look at the evidence against him. So I can not put you on this case, I have assigned this case to Lunamaria Hawke" He explained to me.

"Well can you at least tell me when Kira's trial will be" I asked

"Mr. Yamato's trial will be held on the 17th of November" he answered.

"Thank you Sir." I replied and walked out the door

"Lunamaria Hawke please come to my office" Mr. Durandal said.

/ Normal Pov /

"You wanted to see me Sir" Lunamaria stated as she entered his office.

"Yes I wanted to know the name of the witness" he told her

"Yes Sir. His name is Shinn Asuka" Lunamaria replied

"Bring him here; I would like to see him later today" Mr. Durandal ordered.

"Yes Sir" Lunamaria answered.

/ 3:00 November 11th /

/ Cagalli's apartment /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

"All right everyone settle down" I yelled. Everyone just ignored me, everyone was talking all at once, Shinn was talking to Stella, Dearka was flirting with a annoyed Miriallia, Lacus was singing for Athrun and Yzak. They were all ignoring me

"Everyone Shut up!" I roared, that did the trick everyone stopped talked or singing, and look at me.

"Why did you call us all here Cagalli?" Shinn asked.

"I'm don't know!" I yelled back.

"What!" everyone but Athrun and I yelled.

"It was Athrun's idea!" I shouted.

Everyone then looked at Athrun

"I called us all here, to get us to work on a plan to prove Kira's innocence" Athrun announced.

"Well I think we should look at Kira's house" Stella piped up

_Wow! No one knew Stella could think that logically_

"Stella has the right idea, we should split into three groups, one group goes to Kira's house, one group goes to April's place, and the last group checks out the alleyway" Athrun told us.

"Great! Plan Stella!" Shinn congratulated her

"Thank you Shinn!" she thanked as she hugged him

"Aw! Shinn has a girl friend" Dearka joked, after that comment Shinn and Stella turned bright red. _They look so good together._

"Anyway, Shinn, Dearka you two search the alley. Shinn you should be able to get by the police because you work there. Stella, Miriallia you two search April's house. Cagalli and Yzak, and Lacus search Kira's" Athrun ordered.

"What about you, to lazy to search" Yzak growled.

"I'm on duty tonight so I can't" Athrun returned.

"I have a Concert tonight so can't either, some times being a Pop Idol has its disadvantages" Lacus told us.

"Ring! Ring"

"Shinn I think your phone is ringing" Stella said, she stopped hugging him so he could answer it,

"Hello!" Shinn snapped

"What! Tonight, okay I will be there bye" Shinn said over the phone

"I can't make it either" Shinn stated

"Uh! I can't make it either, the writer wants to go over a picture for the cover shot and headline" Mir announced.

"If Zala refuses to work, so do I" Yzak shouted.

"Okay fine, Dearka check the alley, Stella check April's house. Cagalli you search Kira's" Athrun sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"Fine" Dearka groaned.

"Roger" Stella replied while saluting Athrun.

Everyone laughed at Stella's funny action

"Alright everyone we have to find evidence that proves that Kira did not do it, and we don't have much time his trial is in six days" Athrun announced.

_What! It is on the 17__th__ that does not give us that much time._

Everyone then left, we went to where we were told to go, or had to go.

/ 3:45 November 11th /

/ Kira's front yard /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_Kira where did you put your spare key, under the potted plant_

I picked up the poor shrub, _Kira you really need to water this thing_, I looked inside the pot. "Rats no key" I screamed, _maybe under the welcome mat_, I lifted the mat hoping to find the key but, it was not meant to be, their was no key there. _Kira where did you put it,_

_Inside the fountain, _I reached down inside the fountain only to get my hand wet and fish sucking at my hand like it was a lollipop.

/4:00 November 11th /

/ April's house /

/ Stella's Pov /

_April's house is so pretty on the outside, I wish my house was like that but the apartment guy would get angry if I painted the outside._ I opened the wooden door, _to find that the outside was way better kept up than the inside, papers were everywhere tables toppled over, books on the floor, it looked like a twister had hit the inside of the house, but the walls were not damaged at all so it couldn't have been a twister._ I walked up the _stairs to find that the 2__nd__ floor was even messier than the first floor,_ I walked into April's bedroom _the windows were smashed the bed was a mess books and papers everywhere. She really does not know how to keep her room tidy, I should call her mother. One picture caught my eye it was a picture of four people, the people in the picture were April, a man and two girls that I don't know._ I saw April's diary on the floor, _so I picked it up to put it away, as I walked over to April's bookshelf I started reading it, suddenly I heard shoes, but shoes don't walk on their own I said, so it must have been the wind_. I put the diary back on the bookshelf and turned around.

/ Normal Pov /

"Bang!" a gun was fired.

/ 4:10 November 11th /

/ Kira's front yard /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_Kira! You are going to pay for not telling me where you put your spare key__, Let's think Kira is a genius so he would hide it where no one would look, just think like a genius and I will find it, I wish we both got that trait. Let's see in the front yard there is a potted plant, next to that is the welcome mat, in the middle of the yard is the fountain and inside it are those fish, those creepy fish, If I were Kira I would put it in the fountain but, that's to easy, Wait what about under the fountain. _I walked over to the fountain stuck my hand in, ignored the fish, and felt around the fountain, _Bingo!_ I pulled on a little rope, reveling a small hidden compartment and inside was Kira's spare key._ Kira's going to pay after he get's out of this mess for making his spare key so hard to find. _I walked back to the front door and opened it.

/ 4:14 November 11th /

/ In front of the Minerva /

/ Dearka's Pov /

"I'm sorry mister, but this is a secure area, now one is allowed near it" The police officer told me.

"Uh. But I work here" I quickly responded.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed not even I manager of the restaurant" he replied

"Fine!" I sighed and walked away

"Hey you!" I heard a voice calling me, I looked up to see a girl with reddish pink hair calling to me, she was standing on the balcony of the apartment building.

"You are trying to help that brown haired guy right?" she asked.

"Kira! Yeah I'm trying to help clear his name" I replied

"Quick come up here, the apartment number is 214 got it" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear it.

/ 4:16 November 11th /

/ Kira's House /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

_Kira it really is a good thing that you are a neat freak_, let's see, what would prove Kira innocent.

"5 messages" the electronic voice said.

_Five__? I only left four, what is the other on, _I pressed the play button and skipped to the message I had not heard.

/ 4:20 November 11th /

/ Apartment Building seconded floor /

/ Dearka's Pov /

_Who is this girl I wondered as I climbed the stairs and knocked on door 214_.

"Come in quick" she said

I walked in and sat down on her pink sofa, _Yuck! What an ugly color!_ _I thought._

"Listen I'm a little scared to tell someone but I don't want that brown haired guy going to jail for a crime he did not commit" she cried

"Okay go on" I told her.

"Well at 10:34 on my watch, I walked out on the balcony, and I saw the manager of the Minerva. Shinn Asuka in the alleyway of the Minerva from my balcony, he was holding a gun, then I heard it go off, he looked up at me. I saw his red eyes starring at me; I quickly ran back into my apartment, I was so scared" she sobbed.

_Shinn why would he do it_

"I don't know what to do" she cried.

"You have to come to the trial on the 17th and testify" I told her while trying to calm her down.

"I can't, he will be there" she cried, tears starting to fall from her face "I'm so scared" she added.

"What is your name miss?" I asked her.

"Meer Campbell" she replied, but just continued crying.

"Don't worry Meer" I explained to her while hugging her to calm her down.

"Thank you" Meer said.

/ 4:22 November 11th /

/ Kira's bedroom /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

I finished listing to the message.

"I better delete this, it could incriminate Kira" I said

"What will incriminate officer Yamato?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see a guy with blonde hair looking at me.

"Who are you?" I requested.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm sorry, I'm Officer Ray Za Barrel" he responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I have been signed to this case, so I'm looking for evidence" Ray replied.

_Great they are already looking, Wait how did he get in. oh well I better get going, we are going to meet back at me place at 5:10 so I better get going._ I then left officer Barrel, and walked out of Kira's house.

/ 5:15 November 11th /

/ Cagalli's Apartment /

/ Cagalli's Pov /

"Where is Stella? We said meet back here at 5:10" I yelled out.

"She is probably just running late" Dearka explained to me.

"I'm going to call Shinn and tell him to check up on Stella" I told him.

"234-4554-1912" I yelled in frustration and dialed those numbers.

"Hello Shinn here" Shinn yelled

"Shinn! Go and see if Stella is in her apartment!" I ordered.

"What! Why me!" Shinn growled.

"Because! You like her!" I told him.

"Okay I will go to her apartment" Shinn replied

We both then hung up the our phones

/ 6:00 November 11th /

/ Outside Stella's Apartment /

/ Normal Pov /

"Stella! Stella!" Shinn yelled while pounding on her door

"Go! Away! Shinn!" Stella yelled back

/ Noon November 17th /

/ Courthouse /

/ Normal Pov /

"All rise for Judge Talia Gladys" the bailiff announced.

Everyone in the jury, the audience, and lawyers stood up, then a tall women with short brown hair walked in a sat down.

"Proceed" she ordered.

"Bring in the defendant" the bailiff announced.

Kira was led into the courtroom by four guards,

"Those creeps! They are treating Kira like he is some mass murderer" Cagalli yelled at Athrun even though it was a whisper it sounded like a yell to Athrun

They then led Kira to the table where lawyer Nicol Amalfi was sitting at. Nicol was a old friend of Kira and Athrun's, they were friends in middle school, but the Amalfi's moved away in the middle of Nicol's third year, and Athrun's and Kira's fourth. Kira had not talked to Nicol since then, but Athrun had kept in touch with him. So he knew that Nicol had went onto become a attorney and had called him up to ask if he would be Kira's lawyer, Athrun had told Nicol that Kira would not be able to pay him though, Nicol said that he did not want Kira to go bankrupt because of this and told Athrun that he would do it for free, so he began looking over Kira's case. Yesterday Nicol flew over from Onorgoro.

"State the crime" Talia ordered

"Kira Yamato has been charged with the murder of April Hasslefee" the bailiff told the jury.

"Defense please stand" Talia ordered

Nicol and Kira then got up out of their chairs and stood up

"Nicol Amalfi your honor" Nicol replied.

"Kira Yamato your honor" Kira calmly told her.

Both Kira and Nicol then sat back down. Kira looked around the room to see many displeasing looks from the jury.

"Offense please stand" Talia ordered

Two red haired girls stood one taller than the other, and a blonde haired guy stood up.

"Lunamaria Hawke your honor" the taller girl said.

"Ray Za Barrel your honor" the blonde haired guy told her.

"Mayrin Hawke your honor" the shorter girl replied.

"Very well, defense call your first witness" Talia asked Nicol

Nicol stood up and announced

"Defense calls Kira Yamato to the stand"

Kira looked terrified he gave Nicol a pleading look begging him to say that he could stay where he was, but Nicol would not give up, he seemed to notice that Kira did not want to get up so he whispered to Kira "Kira you have to take the stand otherwise we have no chance what so ever" after hearing that Kira reluctantly stood up, and made his way to the trial box, he slumped down in the chair and wished he was not here. The bailiff walked over to Kira and held out the Bible Kira put his left hand on the Bible and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked Kira.

"I do" Kira answered while taking his left hand off of the Bible and putting down his right, the bailiff then walked away from the stand.

"Mr. Yamato, please kindly tell the jury what happened?" Nicol asked.

Kira gulped then told his story "I waited at Minerva for April my girl friend she arrived, then we went to a movie, then we went back to the restaurant and had dinner" Kira answered.

"What happened after the dinner" Nicol asked

"Well I did not love her so, so I broke up with her. She then started to blame it all on my friends and my sister saying that they put me up it this. Then I told her that they had nothing to do with it, then she got angry at me and called me a insensitive jerk, then she ended with go somewhere and die Kira Yamato. After that I walked away and saw a girl with reddish pink hair watching me from the apartment building" Kira finished.

"Offense any questions at this time" Talia turned to Ray and asked him.

"Yes your honor" Ray told her, he stood up then looked at Kira "Mr. Yamato did you threaten her? Ray questioned.

"No! I would never threaten her, I may have not loved her but I would never hurt her" Kira quickly shot out.

"No further questions at this time your honor" Ray said as he went back to his chair and sat down.

"Mr. Amalfi anymore questions? Judge Talia asked him.

"What happened after that?" Nicol asked Kira.

"I went home then went to sleep" Kira answered.  
"What time did you wake up?" Nicol asked.

"Uh, I think it was around 11:30 when I woke up" Kira responded.

"See my client Kira Yamato was asleep the time the murder took place so he couldn't have done it" Nicol told the jury.

"Anymore more questions?" Talia questioned

"No your honor" both Ray and Nicol replied.

"Defense call your next witness" Talia told Nicol

Kira climbed out of the chair and went back to his seat next to Nicol.

"Um, your honor our last two witnesses are not here right now" Nicol answered.

"Very well, I will give you a ten minute recess to go look for them" Talia told Nicol then she slapped her gavel down.

The court was augured, and everyone left the building.

"CALL! STELLA!" Cagalli boomed at Shinn.

"I'm calling, I'm calling shish!" Shinn growled back.

"RING RING RING"

"The line is no longer in service" the voice said.

A little ways away from them George Alster was greeting his daughter.

"Daddy!" the red haired girl cried.

"Flay I told you to stay at home" George told his daughter Flay Alster.

Flay looked around the room until she spotted someone who she recognized.

"Is that Kira daddy?" Flay asked

"Uh, yes" He responded to his daughter, George Alster hated Kira for dumping his daughter, but Flay just wanted Kira more because of that, she told her father that she loved the challenge to try to get Kira to dump that Lacus Clyne, and then watch Kira come crying back to her.

"Kira! Kira!" Flay called out as she waved, then walked over to him.

"Uh, Flay what are you doing here?" Kira asked a little annoyed to see her again.

"My daddy is on the jury that's why" Flay answered grabbing his arm and snuggling up to him.

"Oh," Kira responded getting more annoyed.

Flay was about to snuggle closer and ask him why he was here, when the opening of the courthouse doors interrupted her. Bright flashes filled the room until the doors were closed. A girl with long pink hair wearing a long green dress walked in with her two bodyguards, one of the bodyguards had green hair the other had light blue hair, they were both wearing black suits and black pants, everyone stared and looked at the girl.

"Lacus!" Cagalli yelled while waving at her to get her attention. Lacus saw Cagalli and then sent her a smile and walked over to her, Kira walked away from Flay and over to his sister as well. Flay saw Lacus and saw Kira walk over to her so she walked back over to her daddy.

"Daddy why is she here" Flay questioned pointing at Lacus

"Well she is one of Kira's friends" her father told her.

"But she is the one Kira dumped me for, why is Kira here anyway" Flay asked

"He is on trial for the murder of his girl friend" George explained to her.

"What! Kira broke up with Lacus everyone thought that they would be together forever" Flay shocking exclaimed.

On the other side of the room Kira had walked over to where all his friends and is twin sister were.

"Hello Lacus" Kira cheerfully said

"Hi Kira" Lacus answered in her sweet voice.

"Miss Lacus, what should we tell the media" the bodyguard with green hair asked her

"Tell them that I am here on a personal matter" Lacus explained to him

"Everyone these are my two bodyguards" Lacus told them "Sting" she said while pointing to the guy with green hair "and Auel" she told them pointing to the guy with light blue hair. "Sting, Auel these are my friends Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Shinn, Yzak Miriallia, and my ex boyfriend Kira, but he and I are still friends" Lacus explained to them.

"Hello nice to meet all of you" Sting introduced.

"Hello" Auel greeted, then he friendly shook everyone's hand, when he shook Kira's hand he shot Kira a cold glare. Only Cagalli and Sting noticed it though, Cagalli was about to question Auel about it, but Lacus interpreted her idea.

"Where is Stella? Cagalli" Lacus asked her, her sweet smile turning into a worried frown.

"We don't know, and she is supposed to be a witness so she better get here so or else!" Cagalli growled at the end of her sentence. Shinn then shot her a glare saying don't hurt Stella, Lacus turned to her bodyguards and asked them

"Is it alright if I go and sit with them?"

"It is okay with us Miss Lacus" Sting told her, Auel just stood their deep in thought.

Lacus smiled at them and then walked off with her friends after she was a little ways away Auel turned and look at Sting with a confused look.

"Stella! Why does that name ring a bell?" Auel questioned looking up at Sting.

"I don't know but that name does sound familiar" Sting whispered to Auel.

Auel started to walk away but stopped when Sting asked him.

"Why don't you like Kira?"

Auel looked at him trying his best not to just come out and tell him why, and then pummel Kira.

"That is none of your concern" Auel replied sounding very annoyed.

Sting did not like that tone so he just dropped the subject.

After the recess everyone walked back into the courtroom.

"Well did you find your witnesses?" Judge Talia asked Nicol.

Nicol hung his head then sighed.

"No your honor" he stated.

"Well, then offense call your first witness" Talia told Ray.

"Offense calls Shinn Asuka to the stand"

Shinn got up walked over to the stand then sat down; the then bailiff walked over to Shinn and held out the Bible. Shinn put his left hand on the Bible and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked Shinn.

"I do okay so let's just get this over with" Shinn spat.

"Mr. Asuka please tell the court what you saw that night" Ray told him.

Shinn explained to the jury everything he saw, after he finished.

"Mr. Asuka did you here the gun being fired?" Ray asked

"No, I was on the other end of the restaurant" Shinn answered.

"No further questions your honor" Ray replied.

Judge Talia turned and starred at Nicol.

"No questions your honor" Nicol answered.

"Offense calls Athrun Zala to the stand" Ray announced.

Shinn then climbed down, and walked back to his seat, as he passed Kira, he mouthed a "sorry" to him

"Mr. Zala do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked Athrun.

"I do" Athrun answered

"Mr. Zala isn't it true that you and Mr. Yamato are a part of Orb's police force?" Ray asked.

"Yeah but you already know that Ray, that you know that I'm higher rank that Kira" Athrun replied shooing Ray a questioning look with his emerald eyes.

"Mr. isn't it true that Mr. Yamato asked for that night off?" Ray questioned.

"Oh no it is a trap" Nicol whispered.

"Yes, but Kira would never fire his gun on anyone" Athrun quickly spat.

"So you admit that Mr. Yamato has the murder weapon" Ray triumphantly exclaimed.

"Objection! Your Honor! Anyone could have taken my clients gun" Nicol quickly stood up and exclaimed.

"But! No one entered the building that night beside the security guard" Ray replied.

"Any further questions?" Talia asked yelling over their voices.

"No your honor" they both answered.

"Call your next witness then" The judge asked

"Yes your honor, offense calls Miriallia Haww to the stand"

"What!" Miriallia cried out.

"Just take the stand miss" The judge boomed.

Miriallia walked over to the stand and sat down, the bailiff walked over to her and held out the Bible.

"Yes I will tell the truth" she curtly replied as she grabbed the Bible, then gave it back the bailiff.

"Miriallia Haww is it true that you are friends with Tolle Koenig?" Ray asked

"Yeah" Miriallia replied.

"Is it true that Mr. Yamato was fixing Tolle's car before the accident?" Ray questioned.

Miriallia was trying to figure out why Ray was asking her that, but she decided to tell him

"Yeah, Kira was fixing Tolle's car" Mir replied

"According to the records, Mr. Koenig claimed that his brakes stopped working, how can a car that has just been fixed suddenly lose its brakes unless someone tampered with them?" Ray asked

"Wait! What? What are you saying? Kira would never" Mir shocking stuttered out.

"No more questions your honor, but I would like Mr. Yamato back on the stand" Ray told the judge ignoring Miriallia.

Mir climbed off the stand as Kira rose from his chair, as they passed each other Mir

Whispered to Kira "Don't worry Kira I know you would never do something like that"

Kira slumped back down into the stand.

"Mr. Yamato who has access to your garage?" Ray asked

"Just me, my twin sister Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn, because he had to borrow something and I was going to be gone for the weekend" explained Kira.

Dearka turned and starred at Shinn wondering if maybe Shinn might actually have something to do with it.

Kira slumped further down in the chair, deep down he now started to wonder if maybe he did do it.

"Five minute recess for the jury to decide their decision" Judge Talia boomed as she slapped her gavel down again.

After the recess everyone walked back into the courtroom and sat down, then the jury stood up and handed the bailiff their decision.

"We the jury find Kira Yamato guilty of the murder of April Hasslefee and the attempted murder of Tolle Koenig" The bailiff read.

Athrun hung his head hopping that this was a dream, Shinn looked at Kira and felt sorry for his friend, then dropped his head to the floor in disappointment, Yzak wanted to punch that Ray Za Barrel, Dearka was trying to comfort Miriallia, Kira turned around and looked at Lacus who was crying, tears running down her face, Cagalli was as bad as Lacus tears started to slide down her face but she quickly whipped them away.

In the back of the room Auel was smirking but he quickly changed it to a frown when Lacus turned around, Nicol turned and looked at Kira and said

"I'm sorry" in a sad tone, tears starting to well in his eyes too.

"Kira Yamato I sentence you to 7 years in Orb's prison" Judge Talia announced as she slammed her gavel down.

Four police officers walked over to Kira, grabbed him and forced him away.

* * *

If there are any spelling or grammar errors sorry and tell me about them and I will fix them as soon as I can which well proably be pretty soon because I have no Life besides School. Okay first of all I have no real Idea what a real trial looks like, I only know what I know from the three stooges' episode where they were in court, I don't know if they use Bibles anymore either, Oh I do know though that they can't just add that crime to Kira in this trial, but I did not want to write another trial so I bended the rules a little. I know that some of you may not know what a Tesla Roadster is besides it is a car, Hey that is all I knew too, here is wikipedia's info about it http://en. just looked like a car Athrun would buy, I think, If anyone has any suggestions for what type of car Kira's Shinn's and Cagalli's vehicle should be please say something because I have no knowledge of Cars what so ever. Oh please R&R or maybe I will just post a chapter like once everyother month. JK, But I still want a review or comment or something! Anything really. Just one little word would be acceptable. Sorry like I said I'm weird. 

Next Chapter Kira's Prison Life


End file.
